


somethings are normal (even though they shouldn't be)

by starkravingfangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Sexism, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, be polite boys!, dont be dicks or you'll have supersoldiers on your trail!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkravingfangirl/pseuds/starkravingfangirl
Summary: Toni isn’t quite sure why Steve and Bucky are so surprised.





	somethings are normal (even though they shouldn't be)

**Author's Note:**

> What's up guys, gals, and non-binary pals! I live for scary badass supersoldiers. I also love reading the genderbend stories where the previously privileged characters deal with things that other groups of people have to deal with. Things would just be so much harder for Tony Stark if he was a woman. Being a playboy is something men can be, but if a woman does the same thing she's a slut or a whore. All the same, I hope you enjoy this!

Toni really doesn’t understand why Steve and Bucky are so surprised. Men get up in her personal space all the time, and while she wishes it wasn’t like that, bigoted men will be bigoted men. But looking at the supersoldiers in front of their bed, you would think they had never seen something like this. They were pacing angrily in front of their bed. Toni shifted uncertainly. “Alright what’s up with you guys? Is it about what that douche said? Because it’s not that surprising, he was dru-”

“That doesn’t excuse it! It’s wrong and they shouldn’t talk to you like that!” Bucky interjected irritably. He sat down next to her and scooped her onto his lap protectively. Steve sat down next to them and kissed their cheeks.

“I get your 40s principles exclude you from acting like a dick, but other men aren’t like that. I’m an attractive, seemingly defenseless women-”

Steve snorted. “You’re anything but defenseless.”

Toni cracked a smile at him. “Seemingly defenseless Cap. People will always underestimate a woman. Which is why it is all the more fun to wipe the stupid self-satisfied smirks off their faces.” She snuggled further back into Bucky. “It’s a man’s world. It’s certainly gotten better than when you grandpas were alive, but society is geared towards men.”

Bucky sighed into her nape, ruffling her hair and making Toni squirm. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it babydoll. S’not fair that some men just can’t keep their fat mouths shut.”

“I’m used to it Bucky-bear. Doesn’t mean it’s okay, but I’ll be okay _tesoro_.” Toni yawned. “Can we go to bed? Dealing with asshats takes it out of me.” Steve let out a chuckle and the trio collapsed into the bed. Toni stayed comfortably snuggled against the two, with Steve’s arm around her waist and Bucky’s hand in her hair.

“Love you two,” Steve whispered.

“Mhm,” Toni mumbled. “Sleep.” Bucky and Steve exchanged a smile and fell off to dreamland.

* * *

 

Toni hadn’t thought they’d remembered what she’d said about it being a man’s world, but she definitely didn’t think that she would be getting questions from her female employees about how the Winter Soldier and Captain America were punching people around the office. She ended up approaching Bucky and Steve that night. “Alright what’s going on?” Toni demanded. “I’m getting really weird questions from Stark Industries workers about how you two are apparently punching people in the face, so there had better be a damn goo-”

Bucky looked at her uncertainly. “We only punched people who deserved it. Some guy was whistling at a dame so I punched him-”

“Gently, we punched people gently.” Steve hurriedly interjected at Toni’s alarmed expression. “Another time this guy was harassing a dame talking about how big his, erm, _parts_ were, so I punched him. Guy deserved it.” He looked up at Toni worriedly. “We can stop if you want Tones. I don’t want to make your employees uncomfortabl-”

“Don’t,” Toni interrupted. “They weren’t complaints really. They were just confused cause you don't really expect to see angry supersoldiers when some asshole catcalls you.” Toni looked up at her supersoldiers and wondered what the hell she did to deserve them. “I love you. So much. Thank you for that.” She hurriedly wiped her eyes.

Bucky and Steve’s faces were utterly adoring. “Come here sweetheart,” Steve said fondly. “Are you crying?”

Toni sniffled. “Yeah.” Bucky smiled at her, his entire face lighting up at her. He swung her legs over his lap so she was half in Steve’s lap and half in Bucky’s.

“It’s okay babe. You’re okay.”

“Uh-huh. I don’t know why I’m crying.” Toni wiped her eyes and pressed her face into Steve’s the crook between Steve’s neck and shoulder.

“You wanna watch a movie?” Steve asked affectionately. Toni pressed her face further into his neck.

“Can we just cuddle?” Bucky smiled his smile that was just for her. If someone told that he smiled at her like a sap he vehemently would deny it to his dying breath.

“That’s alright too sweetheart. C’mon.” Steve scooped her up like she weighed nothing and she threw her arms around his neck. It took a lot to when Toni could get here, but she wouldn’t have traded it for the world. The odd trio curled up on their bed, completely content. Assurances of love were traded and all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on tumblr! https://thehelloimmawitchbitch.tumblr.com/


End file.
